


May I Have This Dance?

by ArtiTheRat



Series: Winterhunt dance fics [1]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiTheRat/pseuds/ArtiTheRat
Summary: Jasper decides to teach Call how to dance. Goes better than he expected
Relationships: Jasper deWinter/Callum Hunt
Series: Winterhunt dance fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108799
Kudos: 19





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> It's late rn so kinda bad. Might make this a series idk. I had fun with this!

Call was sprawled on one of the couches, glaring at Jasper, who was sitting on the other one. Tamara and Aaron had left the two boys alone to go study in the library. Call wondered why Jasper didn't leave.

"Are we just gonna stare at each other or what?" Jasper said bitterly. Call sighed.

"I mean, what is there to talk about?" 

"I dunno." Jasper shrugged, "erm maybe just interests? Look, this is probably just a plan Tamara came up with for us to get along. Probably best to go along with it if that's the case."

Call rolled his eyes, "that's unlikely."

"Not really. I've known her since we were little. Anyways, do you have any hobbies?"

"No. Nothing interesting, anyways."

"Not even like, dancing or games?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't dance," Call said, "bad leg and all." Jasper gave a look of shock and stood.

"It's not always graceful, ya know. C'mon, lemme help you be less boring." He said as he pulled the other boy to his feet, "follow my lead."

"Jasper this is stupid."

"I thought stupid was your thing?" Jasper teased. Call felt his face redden. Jasper chuckled, "aw, you're blushing."

"Yea, embarrassment." Call stuck his tongue out. 

"You're going to be a tough student, huh?"

"My specialty."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed. Jasper was surprised to see that Call wasn't completely hopeless. The other boy was clumsy, but followed Jasper's lead pretty well.

"Wow, I'm better than I thought." Call smiled. Jasper smiled back and grabbed Call's hand. Call groaned, "we are  _ not  _ trying the twirl again!"

"Oh come on, just one more try." Jasper said, "practice makes perfect."

"Fine, one more time. Don't let me fall this time." 

"Promise." Jasper smirked. He spun the other boy, twisting his hand above his head. Jasper watched with amazement. Call was doing great. Until, Call eventually lost his balance. Jasper quickly pulled Call towards him to keep him from falling back, but it only caused the both of them to fall over.

Call landed on top of him. The two boys laid there for a while before bursting into laughter. "You said you wouldn't let me fall!" Call giggled.

"I didn't let  _ you  _ fall, I let both of us fall." Jasper said in a matter-of-fact tone, "huge difference."

"Whatever!"

"Well well," a voice said, "you two seem to be actually getting along." The boys turned around to see Tamara leaning against the doorway, Aaron standing behind her, "that or you two had a fist fight at some point."

"I was just teaching Mr. Sourpuss here how to dance. He's quite good at it."

"Except for the twirl." Call added, "we're still working on the twirl." 

The two boys stood. "I guess I'll be going now since your little plan worked, Tamara. Call, I'll be back tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"That's fine." He said with a smile. 

Both of them didn't say it, but both of them thought it. That was actually pretty fun.


End file.
